What's going on?
by konohaninmiharuchan
Summary: Hinata asked Neji if he could go with her. Neji agrees. When he entered the room with a blindfold on He hears a lot of giggles.Something suspicious is going on here he thought Wait...what if they're going to MOLEST ME! Neji started to sweat and yelled.RAP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first chapter story!! In this story Neji and Hinata dont have the byakugan. WARNING: SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS!!

ENJOY!!!!!!

HELLO- regular

**HELLO**- flashback

_HELLO_- thinking

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Hinata-sama, where are we going?" Neji asked. He didn't know what is going on. Hinata knows though.

FLASHBACK 

**"Hey Hinata" Ino called. She, Hinata,Sakura, and Tenten were having a sleepover at Hinata's house. **

**"What is it Ino?" Hinata asked.**

**"Could you get Neji here please?" Sakura asked. "Why?" Hinata asked. Tenten whispered something in Hinata's ear that made her eyes widen. After saying that, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino giggled.**

**"W-we can't do that." Hinata said "He might get mad."**

**"Don't worry Hinata" Tenten said. "We'll handle it!"**

** "Yeah" Ino agreed.**

**"So get him Hinata" Sakura said as she pushed her out of the door. Hinata sighed " Well might as well get over it." Hinata went to Neji's room and asked him to go with her. Neji agreed and went with her. Not knowing what's going to happen.**

END OF FLASHBACK

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And end of chapter!!

A/N

Hehe...sori if it's short...ill try to make the next chapter longer. Anyways, what do you think the girls are going to do to Neji? Please tell me while you make that wonderful review!!! NEXT CHAPTER COING SOON( DEPENDNG ON MY MOOD) THANK YOU!! BYE BYE!!!


	2. Hinata gets vicious

CHAPTER 2

Neji and Hinata reached Hinata's room. "Neji please cover your eyes with this" Hinata said as she gave him a handkerchief.

"Why do I need this?" Neji asked.

"well u-um y-you see..." Hinata said nervously. Neji crossed his arms. "What the heck is going on in here?"

"Um well...DO I NEED TO HAVE A REASON??!!" Hinata yelled which made Neji fall down. "JUST DO WHAT I SAY GOT IT BUSTER??!!"

Neji was scared. VERY SCARED. Hinata never acted like this before.

"H-hai Hinata-sama" Neji said. "Good" Hinata said. "Now put it on." Neji did what he's told.

After putting the blindfold on, the two went inside. Once they got in Neji could hear laughing.

"PSST!! STOP LAUGHING!!" Hinata whispered out loud. "You don't want Neji to get suspicious do you?"

"ahaha-so-haha-ry" Tenten said. "I-haha-just want to see Neji's face after we-" before Tenten could finish, Sakura covered her mouth with her hand.

"URUSAI!" Sakura yelled. Neji was confused. _"Something suspicious is going on here"_ he thought _"Wait...what if they're going to MOLEST ME??!!"_ Neji started to sweat and yelled.

"RAPISTS!!"

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten stared at Neji.

"What"

"The"

"Heck?"

"NEJI!" Hinata yelled. "HOW DARE YOU CALL US RAPISTS!! WE ARE NOT GOING TO SEDUCE YOU!!"

"IF YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO SEDUCE ME THAN WHAT THE (beep) IS GOING ON HERE?!" Neji yelled back

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS LOWER BRANCH!!" Hinata yelled back to him. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura looked at Neji. Then at Hinata.

"WHATEVER WEAKLING!" Neji said. Neji has crossed the line. Hinata was mad. VERY MAD. The background that surrounds Hinata turned black with a bolt of lightning.

"NEJI HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WEAKLING!!" Hinata shouted loudly. "I'LL SHOW YOU WEAKLING!!" Hinata punched Neji and started beating him up.

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

Hinata smirked and rubbed her hands with the clapping sound. Neji was tied tightly in a chair and I mean VERY tightly. So tight that he couldn't move an inch.

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten stared with their mouths wide open the whole time. _"I-I never seen Hinata like this"_ all of them thought. Hinata turned around and faced them,

"Ino" Hinata said sweetly. "Do you mind coming with me so we can get that 'thing'?"

"uh sure" Ino replied. _"I have to be careful from now on" _Ino thought _" If she gets mad and I mean REALLY, REALLY mad I might end up like Neji"_

"Ok let's go Ino" Hinata said. "Tenten, Sakura, would you mind watching Neji for me?"

"Sure Hinata" Sakura said

"Hai" Tenten said.

"Let's go Ino" Hinata said. "Coming" Ino said as she and Hinata left the room. Neji was getting nervous.

_"What 'thing' are they talking about?"_ Neji thought

END OF CHAPTER

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N hehe i forgot to mention that Hinata was OOC in here. Gomen. Hopefully this chapter is a bit longer than the other one. I'LL UPDATE SOON!!! BYE BYE!!!**_


	3. Neji panics and Hinata gets mad at Ino

here's a new chapter!! ENJOY!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3

"what 'thing' are they talknig about?" Neji thought

"So Sakura what do you want to do while Ino and Hinata get that 'thing'?" Tenten asked

"I don't know" Sakura replied. Meanwhile Neji was well...panicking and making dirty thoughts(A/N eww...)

Inside Neji's Head

_"Oh no what if Hinata-sama is lying??!" _

_"What if THEY ARE GOING TO MOLEST ME??!!!"_

_" GOTTA GET OUT GOTTA GET OUT AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Neji screamed/thought._

Neji was panicking so much that he fell backwards. Tenten and Sakura looked at him but didn't bother helping him up. They faced each other and started taliking again. Neji tried to ask politely but it didn't work.

"Um...I don't want to nag but um..COULD YOU PEOPLE PLEASE HELP ME UP??!!" Neji yelled.

"Fine,fine" Sakura said and put the chair up.

"Thank you" Neji said

MEANWHILE WITH INO AND HINATA...

"where is it?" Ino asked

"Im still looking for it" Hinata replied

"Ok" Ino said. "Let me know when your done. I'll be over there sitting ok?"

Hinata dropped something and faced Ino.

"Your not going to help me?" Hinata asked trying to control her anger.

"Nope cuz I just had my manicure." Ino said as she blew her nails. She didnt notice Hinata was getting pissed.

"I DON'T FREAKIN CARE ABOUT YOUR DUMB MANICURE!!" Hinata yelled at Ino. This time Ino was scared.

"O-ok h-hinata" Ino stuttered. "You look over here and I'll look over there ok?"

"Sure Ino" Hinata said. _"You better be looking or else"_

END OF CHAPTER!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N well here you go!! the 'thing' will be mentioned on the next chapter!!

Neji: Why would I have dirty thoughts?

Me: bcuz im the author of the story got a problem with that?! Oh by the way I told Tenten you were checking her out with your byakuugan

Neji: How did you- I mean SO NOT TRUE!!

Me: Oh yea then what's this? (shows a comic where Neji spies on Tenten) Explain.

Neji: I-uh..

Tenten: HYUUGA NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR SO FREAKIN DEAD!!

Me: You have 3 seconds to-

Neji starts running

Me: Run..

Tenten: NEJI TAKE THIS PUNCH LIKE A MAN!!

Neji: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! SAVE ME!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!


	4. chapter 4

HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER SINCE YOU PEOPLE ARE SO IMPATIENT!!! OH AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE REVIEWERS FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4

After a few minutes of searching, Hinata and Ino was able to found that 'thing' they needed for Neji, The girls got out of the room and headed back.

"I can't wait to see Neji's face after we did **THAT **to him" Ino said while Hinata giggled. "But hopefully he wont get mad."

"Don't worry Ino" Hinata said. " I'll make sure that Neji-nii-san won't get mad at us."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked. Hinata just smiled evilly.

"You'll see"

**WITH NEJI, SAKURA, AND TENTEN**

"HELLO PEOPLE LIKE I NEED TO GO USE THE BATHROOM!!" Neji yelled out. But Tenten and Sakura just ignored him and chated. Neji was really getting pissed and with his blindfold on, he couldn't see a thing! He was sweating too much and his heart beats too fast because he doesn't know what they're going to do to him.

"I wonder what's taking Hinata and Ino so long?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe they were still looking for it." Sakura answered.

"Hehe can't believe I'm actually doing this to Neji." Tenten said while picturing the face of Neji after they did it to him.

"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed. Then Hinata and Ino came back to Hinata's room.

"Hey guys did you found it?" Sakura asked.

"Right here" Hinata replied as she held up a...

END OF CHAPTER

**_A/N hehe i know my reviewers out there wants to know the 'thing'. NO WORRIES!! I might reveal it in the next chapter so be patient people!! THANK YOU!!! _**


	5. the 'thing' is revealed!

IN THIS CHAPTER THE 'THING' IS REVEALED!! HAPPY NOW??!! I HOPE SO!!! but i still would like to thank you for reviewing my stories!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Right here" Hinata said as she held up a...  
**_

CHAPTER 3

a PAIR OF SCISSORS. (A/N HAPPY NOW??)

_"What the BEEP is going on?"_ Neji asked/thought.

The girls were giggling as they headed for Neji.

"Oh no, oh hell no." Neji mumbled as the giggles came closer.

"You girl's ready for this?" Hinata asked eager to CUT Neji's hair

"Oh yea" Sakura said

"Bring it on" Ino said

"DO IT DO IT!!" Tenten exclaimed. Hinata headed towards Neji's hair and...

SLICE!!!( A/N ok i don't know exactly how a hair cut sounds so DEAL WITH IT!!)

After Hinata cutted Neji's hair, Hinata untied Neji and removed his blindfold and dismissed him. Neji bowed and left Hinata's room. The first thing he did was that he needed to go to the bathroom because HE REALLY GOTTA GO!!

So he came running through the hallways and met Hinata's father, Hiashi. Neji stopped running and greeted Hiashi-sama. Hiashi didn't greet back because he was too shock about what happened to Neji's hair. Neji raised an eyebrow and asked "What's wrong Hiashi-sama?" Neji asked.

"Uh, nothing" Hiashi replied. "By the way Neji, nice look." Neji was confused. _"nice look?"_ Neji thought.

"Uh, Thanks?" Neji said being unsure. " I have to go Hiashi-sama" Neji said and bowed down.

With Neji gone, Hiashi went to his room, LAUGHING REALLY HARD!!

END OF CHAPTER!!!

A/N happy now?? ok im expecting a review like "that's it?" "that's the THING they're going to use on Neji?"

Yup yup i can see it now...

ANYWAYS BYE!!


	6. Neji finds out

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

ENJOY!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was (for some reason) skipping through the hallways to the bathroom.

Everyone who passed Neji were either had their eyes widen or their jaw dropped on the ground.

_"What the heck is wrong with these people?"_ Neji thought as he went and opened the bathroom door.

When Neji went inside of course he goes to the toilet then he went to the sink to wash his hands.

After he did that he looked at the mirror and "talked" to it.

"Gosh I'm soooo freakin good lookin." Neji said while admiring himself.

Then, he noticed something different about him.

It was his hair.

Instead of a long silky hair, his hair became half bald and half with some hair. IT WAS A VERY BAD, MESSED UP HAIRCUT.

He gasped.

He dropped his jaw to the ground.

Then he...

END OF CHAPTER!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N VOTING TIME!!! I can't decide on what will Neji do next so im going to need at least 10 reviews with your vote of these choices. REMEMBER 10 VOTES!! **

**what should Neji do next?**

**1.) bust out of the bathroom to find the girls**

**OR  
**

**2.) Scream LIKE A GIRL and then faint **

**PLEASE VOTE AND THANK YOU!! **


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**SORRY THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

**VOTES ARE OVER!!!**

**CHOICE NUMBER 2 WHICH IS : NEJI SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL AND THEN FAINT.**

**I'LL BE UPDATING SOON!!!**

**LOVE U ALL!!!!**


	8. MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!!! THE STORY IS ALMOST COMPLETE!! I THINK I ONLY HAVE ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8

He had his jaw dropped on the ground

Then he...

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR AAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Neji yelled from the top of his lungs. His scream can be heard THROUGHOUT THE WORLD. Then, he started running around the Hyuuga Household.

**WITH THE GIRLS **

"I guess he found out" Sakura said.

The three other girls nodded their head in agreement.

"I wonder how long this will take?" Tenten wondered.

A WEEK LATER

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Neji screamed.

He was still running around.

Putting his hands up

And waved them like he just don't care.

"MY HAAIIIIIRRRRRRRR!!"

Meanwhile, the girls were getting pissed off.

"SOMEONE STOP THAT GIRLY MAN!!" Tenten shouted.

"THAT'S IT!" Hinata yelled. " IT'S TIME FOR THAT GUY TO SHUT THE beep UP!!!"

"Hinata!" Sakura said in suprise. "Such language!"

"Ehehe" Hinata said softly. "Well I am going to shut Neji up. He's been screaming for a week and I WANT SOME SLEEP!!"

She got up off her bed

Went through her closet

and got a...

END OF CHAPTER!!!!

A/N THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING!!

DON'T WORRY!!

NEJI WILL FAINT!!

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

I'LL BE UPDATING SOON!!

BYE!!


	9. the bat

HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!! THE STORY IS GOING TO ALMOST COMPLETE BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS THEY"RE GOING TO BE.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and got a...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Neji was still screaming.

"What are you getting Hinata?" Tenten asked.

Hinata didn't reply because she was looking for something. She looked and looked for until

"FOUND IT!"

_"Found what?"_ Tenten, Sakura, and Ino wondered.

Hinata came out of her closet and held out a bat.

"THIS SHOULD SHUT THE HELL OUT OF HIM!!" Hinata said "evilly" while the other girls sweatdropped.

_"I-I wonder who t-t-taught Hinata to be like THIS?!"_ the girls (except hinata) thought.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and make Neji take a nappy wappy." Hinata said as she left.

"I wonder how this will turn out?" Sakura said/asked.

Tenten and Ino just nodded their head in agreement.

END OF CHAPTER!!!


	10. neji finally stopped screaming

CHAPTER 10

After Hinata left her room, she began to chase Neji who is still screaming( some stamina)

"NEJI GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!" Hinata yelled and Neji just screamed.

He screamed.

He ran

Screamed.

Ran.

Until...

BAM!!

Neji was too busy running and screaming about his hair, he didn't even notice that Hinata was in front of him and that she hitted him in the face with the bat.

"KYAAA!!!!!" Neji screamed. "FIRST MY SILKY HAIR AND NOW MY BEAUTIFUL FACE??!!" "GOD HATES ME!!"

"SHUT THE beep UP NEJI!!" Hinata yelled as she punched him in the face again. Neji was unconcious(sp?).

Neji was covered with a lot of bumps and bruises ALL OVER THE FACE. Hinata pulled Neji's ankle and dragged him through the hallways and to his bedroom. When they got there, Hinata dragged Neji into his bed and left.

END OF CHPATER!!!

A/N sorri if Neji didn't faint. I just made him get knocked out by Hinata. Well anyways, hope that you liked this chapter. Even a little


	11. a dream?

HERE'S THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was in total darkness. He didn't know what is going on or where the heck is he.

He looked up.

Down

AND ALL AROUND!!

"WHERE THE HECK AM !?" Neji screamed into the heavens. Suddenly, he heard a giggle. Neji turned around and saw Hinata, Tenten, Sakura,and Ino with evil eyes. In their hands were a pair of scissors. Neji's eyes widen and screamed

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" Neji screamed as he ran as if his life is going to end(sheeze wat a baby).

So Neji was running

And running

And running

running

more running

Neji kept on running and running for dear life

Until

BAM!!

Neji woke up and saw Hinata with a bat in her hand. She just woke Neji up by hitting him really hard (GO HINATA!!)

"ITAI!!" Neji said in pain. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP NICELY??!!"

"I TRIED BUT YOU WERE SUCH A HEAVY SLEEPER!!!" Hinata yelled back. She and Neji gave each other Death Glares. After a minute of glaring, Neji broke and rubbed his head.

"I had a strange dream" Neji said. "I had a dream that you girls cutted my hair and I ran and screamed like a girl for a week." Hinata didn't reply because she was trying not to laugh. Neji raised his eyebrow and asked "What's your problem Hinata-sama?"

"N-nothing N-neji-nii-san" Hinata said. "Oh I forgot! I have to go meet father ehehe!! Well umm, bye nii-san!" Hinata smiled as she left fast. When she left, she was on the floor laughing.

"Ok" Neji thought as he got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. He heard Hinata laughing really hard and just decided to ignore it. He went to the bathroom and washed his face then brushed his teeth. He didn't notice anything diffrent until

5

His eyes were REALLY WIDE

4

His mouth open wide( Put a worm inside his mouth please)

3

2

1

"KYAAAAA!!!" Neji yelled. He yelled so loudly that the WHOLE world stopped just to wonder who screamed.

"What was that?" one said

"don't know don't care" the other said.

Then Neji fainted.

THE END!!

ohk so ending was not that great but oh well!! haha. STORY IS FINALLY COMPLETE!!


End file.
